At His Weakest
by ivani.evad
Summary: 'Strike him at his weakest'. That was Sakura's goal. But would she be able to follow through with it when she came face to face with him? SAKURA x SASUKE. ONE-SHOT. SMUT.


_The story that you're about to read, I don't think it has been attempted before. But then again, I haven't read every single Naruto fanfic that's on this site. So I thought it was worth a shot. Please read and enjoy. _

_Thank you!_

-.-.-

**At His Weakest**

Branches whizzed past Sasuke's head as he ran through the forest of the Hidden Leaf Village to get back to his hideout. He was already running late and his teammates were probably getting anxious. As he was jumping from limb to limb, he sensed someone tailing him. The culprit had been on Sasuke's tail ever since he entered the forest and no matter how hard he tried to shake the other person off, he or she kept pace right behind him. Sasuke was starting to get tired of this and decided he had to end this once and for all. He couldn't let his tail follow him to his hideout.

-.-.-

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she ran behind Sasuke. Sakura was determined to catch Sasuke once and for all. For herself. For Naruto. Before running out behind him, she had vowed to herself that she would stop at nothing to get Sasuke back.

_Strike him at his weakest. _That was Sakura's goal. But would she be able to follow through when she came face to face with him. Sakura's brow creased with worry as she continued to run after Sasuke. She jumped onto a particularly high tree branch, about two hundred feet away from the ground, to get a quick look at her bearings when she was roughly shoved up against the trunk of the tree by her neck.

"Sakura. Hmm. I must say, I'm a bit surprised."

Sakura glared in response and tried to get Sasuke's arm off her neck. He only pressed harder.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh, don't look like that. It just that when someone is tailing me relentlessly, it usually turns out to be that idiot Naruto. You usually can't keep up, if I remember correctly."

Sakura continued to glare dagger at him. "He's off training. And besides, I am tired of always standing in the sidelines and watching Naruto fail over and over again at bringing you back. It's time that I start to do something. And I'm NOT WEAK!"

"Mind your temper, Sakura. You don't want to provoke me. And 'start to do something', huh? Well, you should know by now that no one yet has been able to bring me back to the village. What makes you think that you'll be able to change that?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't seen that one coming. She thought that once she encountered him, it would break out in a full-fledged battle, but here she was, engaged in a civilized conversion with him. "Uh."

Sasuke smirked. "You have no idea what to do, do you? Hmm, how about I go easy on you? We wouldn't want this to turn out ugly, now would we?" Sakura slightly shook her head. "Well, try to convince me."

A flicker of doubt crossed her mind. _Convince him?_ How was she going to convince him? She was completely unprepared for this. She opened her mouth to just say that when Sasuke cut to the chase.

"How about for starters, you give me something? Something I have been longing to have for quite some time. If you give me what I ask for, I might just willingly accompany you back to the village." Sasuke's eyes gleamed.

Sakura grew suspicious. What could he possibly want that she could give him? She bit her lip anxiously and looked away.

"Oh, don't look too worried. It's nothing big really. I could easily get this from any other woman. But I want it to be you who gives it to me." Sasuke took his arm off her neck and turned her face roughly towards him, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

Sakura's green eyes grew wide. She knew what he meant but before she could react, Sasuke pulled her face towards him and pressed his lips soundly against her own. Sakura tried to push him off but Sasuke grabbed her wrists with hand and brought them over her head as he pushed his lean body hard against hers, easily overpowering her. His other hand rested on her waist, bringing Sakura even closer against himself.

Sakura still tried to resist his kiss but it was no use. She couldn't stop him and before she knew it, she was eagerly kissing him back. After all, this was something she had dreamed about ever since they were teammates. She could almost feel Sasuke smirk before his tongue found hers and deepened the kiss.

Ever since Sasuke had seen Sakura for the first time after the two year gap that he had spent in Orochimaru's company, he couldn't get her out of his mind. When he had been living in Konoha, she had been a flat-chested, scrawny, whiny little girl. She had held no appeal to him. But seeing her after two years, he was shocked to find a woman, a really hot one at that, in her place. Not to mention, she had started to wear shorter and tighter clothes than before, which deliciously highlighted her wonderful assets. For the first time, Sasuke could see the femininity of Sakura, with her full breasts just barely held back by her shirt, her delicate waist, her delicious curves, and her short skirt showing off her long creamy legs. How he had ached to get a hold of her right at that moment and simply ravish her. But at that time, he had other matters to take care of.

Therefore, he had eagerly waited for the next time they would encounter each other, so that he could act on his instinct. And now Sakura was in front of him, completely at his mercy. He could do whatever he pleased with her and no one could stop him, not even Sakura.

With one hand securely holding Sakura's wrists in place, his other hand crept up Sakura's body until it found her breast. He lightly squeezed as Sakura moaned into the kiss. Sasuke let go of her wrists, knowing that she wasn't going to resist him anymore and brought his hand down to grab the other breast. Sakura dropped her hands onto Sasuke's shoulders, caressing his neck, his shoulders, his dark raven-colored hair, never once breaking the kiss.

Sasuke, all at once, suddenly pulled away. A kunai appeared in his hand, which he used to cut away Sakura's shirt and bra. She cried out in pain as a particular swipe left a nasty cut on her left shoulder. Her right hand automatically went to it but Sasuke grabbed her hand and brought it around her behind her back, where he kept a tight hold on it. His hand went back to teasing her nipples as he brought his mouth closer to the cut on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked at him in horror, knowing what he was about to do but she was completely powerless at stopping him.

Sasuke's tongue snaked out from between his lips and he licked along the entire three-inch length of the cut. At the touch of his tongue to her cut, Sakura threw back her head and moaned out loud. She should have been repulsed by the mixing of his saliva with her cut but she could care less because the second he brought his tongue to her cut, a current went through her body, striking her at her very core. She brought her other hand to his neck and urged him closer to her shoulder.

He licked the cut a couple more times before he kissed his way up to the sensitive spot behind Sakura's ear. Sasuke's hands came to rest at the small of her back, pressing her body snug against his own. Sakura's own hands pulled down the zipper of his shirt and pushed it off as much as she could. Sasuke continued kissing behind her ear, nipping her earlobe and licking the cartilage. He pulled away long enough for Sakura to remove his shirt completely and then he went back to nibbling on her ear. Sasuke could feel Sakura's hands roaming the expanse of his back, her fingertip tracing the length of his spine, her breathy moans in his ear.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted you. I simply have lived day by day anticipating the moment I would get to see you again so that I could get a taste of your body," Sasuke huskily whispered in her ear.

Sakura shuddered at his words and the feel of his teeth pulling at her earlobe.

"And just when I had given up hope on seeing you again, you happened to stumble right before me." And Sasuke pulled away to bring his lips to Sakura's, hungrily kissing her.

Then he moved down, leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck to her breasts, where he took the hard nub into his mouth and sucked. Sakura threw back her head and moaned, her eyes scrunching up from the pleasure flowing through her. Sasuke lightly nipped at her breast before moving onto the other one and giving it the same treatment. Sakura wound her fingers through his hair, pressing his mouth harder against herself. As Sasuke suckled her breast, his hands roamed down to the bottom of her skirt, which was so short, she might as well have not even worn it. His hands snaked under the skirt to give Sakura's ample bottom a generous squeeze before he ripped off her panties and skirt in one tug.

Sakura's breath hitched as the cool air hit her. Sasuke's mouth left her breast and moved back up to the junction between her shoulder and neck. He bit down on her and sucked, while at the same time, he inserted his index finger into her wetness. Sakura cried out from both the intrusion and his bite, where she could feel a bruise forming.

Sasuke pulled his mouth away and moved up to kiss Sakura, as he inserted another finger into her. Sakura moaned into the kiss and moaned even louder when Sasuke began to massage her clit with his thumb. As she kissed Sasuke, she ground her hips against his fingers, trying to get them in deeper. She could feel the bark of the tree scratching at her back as she ground against his fingers. Sasuke pulled away to watch as Sakura rode his fingers, in all her natural glory up against a tree. He wrapped his arm around her hip and helped her with her thrusts. He could see her flushed skin and heaving chest as she struggled to reach closer to her orgasm. He roughly inserted a third finger and continued massaging Sakura's clit. She stiffened up for a minute before continuing her frenzied grinding against his fingers.

As she reached closer to her orgasm, she began to arch her back of the tree trunk and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, causing it to bleed. Sasuke continued fingering her until she reached her orgasm. But even after she rode off her orgasm, Sasuke kept on going. He kept on fingering her as he slowly got to his knees. Sasuke's mouth reached her clit and he replaced his thumb with his tongue.

Sakura cried out as a shock went through her. As his tongue played with her, Sakura's legs began to turn to jelly and she could no longer hold herself up. Sasuke's hand closed around the back of her knee just before she could fall and brought Sakura's leg onto his shoulder. This made Sakura spread her legs wider and Sasuke took advantage of this by inserting yet a fourth finger into her. Sakura's screamed as she felt her walls stretching far beyond their limit.

Even with one leg supporting her weight, Sakura could no longer stand. She anchored herself properly onto Sasuke's shoulder and brought her other leg around his other shoulder. Sasuke continued to pump his fingers in and out and Sakura rode his fingers. Her hands grabbed onto the tree trunk for sheer life as another orgasm threatened to overwhelm her, her heels digging into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke could feel Sakura's walls tighten around his fingers as a second orgasm took her. He pumped in and out for several more seconds before he removed his fingers altogether and replaced them with his mouth to lap up all her juices. Sasuke's hands went around to grab her ass as he ate her clean with Sakura still bucking against his mouth.

Sakura struggled to catch her breath as she rode through her orgasm. She could feel her fingertips burning from when she had grabbed tightly to the tree and her back was rubbed raw from the tree bark.

Sasuke gently placed her legs back to the surface of the tree branch and pulled Sakura close for another long kiss. She could taste the _essence _of herself on Sasuke's tongue. It left a strange bittersweet taste in her mouth.

"You know, I could get used to this. You supplying me with your body whenever and whenever I need in exchange for returning back to the village," Sasuke said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"You want me to agree to be your sex toy in order for you to return to the village?" Sakura said scathingly.

Sasuke caressed her side and rubbed his growing erection against her as he said, "Don't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it? Because you certainly looked that way about five minutes ago."

Sakura flushed and her mind went hazy as Sasuke slowly teased her. She couldn't think straight.

"Don't worry. I don't need an answer right away. You have some time to go over your options as I demonstrate a portion of my… talent, I guess you could call it." Sasuke smirked.

"Wa—Wha..?" Sakura began to ask but she got her answer as Sasuke's hands went around her thighs and brought them around his waist so that they were snugly wrapped around him. Sasuke quickly shed his pants as he placed himself at Sakura's entrance and placed his hands on her hips. Before she could say anything, Sasuke entered her, sheathing himself in her fully to the hilt. Sakura screamed from the sudden pain. She tried to pull away but she knew it was fruitless since at her back was the tree and Sasuke's hands kept her caged.

Sasuke let Sakura get used to his size for a bit and when the pained expression slowly disappeared from her face, Sasuke began to thrust. The impact of his thrusts tipped Sakura forward and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. As he thrust in and out of Sakura, she sucked hard on his neck, drawing blood. Sasuke winced at the slight pain and began to thrust even harder. Sakura pulled away until only her hands were left holding on Sasuke's biceps as he thrust wildly into her. By now, both were panting hard, with sweat covering their bodies and their only goal was to reach their climax.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked as she reached yet another orgasm.

But Sasuke, having not yet reached his peak, kept on thrusting. Sakura threw her head back as she felt another orgasm coming on. And then her world went upside down as Sasuke pulled out of Sakura and positioned her on the wide branch on her hands and knees. Then he entered Sakura once more, this time from behind. Sakura moaned and curled her back as Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves on the inside.

"More," she gasped.

Sasuke continued to pump in and out, making his thrusts longer and deeper. He grabbed onto her hips and hit the spot over and over again. Sakura continued to moan and switched her balance from her hands to her elbows, which soon turned red along with her knees as they were continuously rubbed against the bark.

Sakura used one hand to reach down and massage her clit as she came for the fourth time. Sasuke quickened his pace as he reached closer to his own orgasm and then finally he came inside Sakura. He gasped for air as he rode off his orgasm. He didn't pull out.

"If you agree to our little deal, then I can't wait to get to Konoha. Getting to ravish you day and night is something that I actually only dreamed of before."

"Well, it's only going to stay a dream. You're not going to Konoha, at least not alive," a voice said from behind.

Sasuke had been so focused to riding through his orgasm that he hadn't even noticed someone else's presence behind him. He saw the glint of the kunai from the corner of his eye but before he could react, Sakura slit his throat.

The Sakura lying in front of Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasuke gasped for air. He put his hands around his throat to staunch off the bleeding but it was no use. Sakura had cut through most of the vital blood vessels.

When Sakura had began to trail Sasuke, she had created a doppelganger to go ahead of her and confront Sasuke. As the doppelganger went ahead, Sakura followed slowly behind, getting to the area just in time to see Sasuke appear before her clone. The real Sakura had hidden high up in the tree next to the tree Sasuke was on, hidden enough to not be seen by him but still being able to keep an eye on him. She had been surprised when Sasuke had not figured out right away that the real Sakura wasn't in front of him and was expecting an attack at any moment. But the attack never came. Sasuke had been so overwhelmed by his own lust or maybe his arrogance that he either didn't notice or if he knew, he thought she was too weak to attack him and simply decided to play with her instead. Either way, Sasuke went ahead and decided to practically rape her clone, while she waited up in the tree for just the right moment to attack. And when the moment came, Sakura didn't hesitate to deal a near-deadly blow.

"You're pathetic, do you know that Sasuke?" Sakura let out an harsh breath of air. "And to think that I ever loved a chauvinistic pig like you who only uses women as toys and throws them away when you get bored with them. I can't believe I spent the past three years hunting you, wanting to bring you back to Konoha and thinking how wonderful it would be if _I_ could be the one to do that. I was so _stupid_, so _naïve_."

Sasuke's face was starting to lose color fast as he sat there in shock, not being able to move.

"Even as I was chasing you today, I still wanted to bring you back to the village alive, thinking that maybe everything could go back to being the way it was before you deserted. But then you asked me to do agree to something unforgivable. You asked me to become your personal whore that you could have sex with whenever you wanted and that is when I decided that I could not bring you back to village alive, no matter what. In your lust for power, you have gone too far and become something twisted and foul. There is no hope left for you anymore. You don't deserve to go back to the village. No, scratch that. _The village doesn't deserve to have you back._ Konoha is too good of a place for someone as vile as you."

And with that, Sakura stabbed Sasuke through his non-existent heart with his own abandoned katana. His body fell forward with a heavy thud. Sakura moved forward on trembling legs, adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She was also suffering from the side-effects of the doppelganger's experience fresh in her mind & body. She could still feel Sasuke's touch, the feel of his heated skin, his bruising kisses, his length in her. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, wanting to get rid of the sensations but she knew it wouldn't help. This memory was going to remain with her till she took her own dying breath.

She kneeled down beside the body and turned it over to inspect the damage. And before she knew it, she burst into tears because even though she hated him for what he had become and done to her, she had loved him. She had fallen in love with him since she had first laid eyes on him as a little girl. Her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. Looking at his body now, all she could remember was the sweet, innocent boy she had known and it hurt her to see what he had become. Oh how she wished everything had gone differently and they hadn't ended up here, like this. But what was done was done. She couldn't change anything now and some small part of her didn't want to either. Sakura gently touched Sasuke's eyelids and closed them shut.

Sakura brushed the tears off her face, picked up Sasuke's body and rushed back to the village, finally putting an end to the cat and mouse game that had been going on for the past three years.

._._.

_Yes, my friends, Sakura and Sasuke just had sex on a tree limb 200 hundred feet of the ground. So what did you guys think? Did I overdo it? Feel free to leave your comments in the review box. _


End file.
